Even Though We Hurt
by plenoptic
Summary: Two songfics dedicated to Optimus and Elita...as well as mention of Orion and Ariel. Designed to hit a chord in the heart that's never quite been hit before. Please read and enjoy.
1. Orion and Ariel

**I'm not even sure who originally did this song, though I believe it was a group called Yellowcard. Anyway, since I heard it on a CD (coughkidzbopsixcough) a looong time ago, I've loved it. And I finally found the lyrics online and decided to make a song fic! **

…**..Holy Primus, it's Plenoptic's first song fic!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Memories One**

**Song: Ocean Avenue**

**Artist: Yellow card (?)**

**Pairing: OrionPaxXAriel, though only in memory….**

. B E G I N . M E M O R Y . R E L A Y .

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue,  
Where I used to sit and talk with you,  
We were both 16 and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night,  
Staying up all night._

Optimus Prime paused in his trek and frowned slightly; the almost silent street seemed oddly familiar. It was a familiarity he couldn't quite place…until he remembered that the street always came alive at night.

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet,  
We were both 18, and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night,  
Staying up all night._

Without explanation in his logic processor, he found himself moving fast down the quiet street and turning the corner. It, too, was deserted, but he could now recall in vivid detail the long nights out with his beloved femme at his side, how delicate she had felt cuddled against him beneath the dark Cybertronian sky…

_If I could find you now  
Things would get better,  
We could leave this town,  
And Run forever,  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah.  
_

The ache in his spark intensified; it had somewhat dulled the past few vorns. But now it was there, undeniable and unavoidable…that awful truth.

_There's a piece of you that's here with me,  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by,  
I can make believe that you're here tonight,  
That you're here tonight._

He leaned against a nearby wall and closed off his optics. She felt so far away…and indeed she was. An entire cosmos…an entire reality…somewhere, his love was waiting for him…

_If I could find you now,  
Things would get better.  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow, we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me,  
And take me away, yeah._

It felt like only yesterday they had parted, though he knew it had been hundreds of vorns since he had held her, kissed her, told her he loved her. Elita…somewhere, though he did not know where, her spark was waiting for his.

"Prime? Do ya read?"

"Prime here. What is it, Ironhide?"

"Uh, listen…slag…Ah jus' looked up Elita on th' servah…got some interesting' stuff back…ah, fraggit, Prime, Ah'm sorry…"

"What is it?"

"Ah got ah date o' creation…and…"

_I remember the look in your eyes,  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight,  
Not here,  
Not now.  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night,  
Somewhere, somehow._

"…a deactivation date."

His aching spark howled…

_If I could find you now,  
Things would get better.  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever.  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together.  
Let your waves crash down on me,  
And take me away,yeah…_

She was gone.

. M E M O R Y . F I L E . R E T R I E V E D .

ENTER CRUEL REALITY

…**..Uh, when did those lyrics get so slaggin short? (sweats) Anyway, I've read one song fic in which Optimus wound up dying, and Elita's spark was absolutely torn apart. I thought, for this fic, it might be interesting to switch it up a little. Not altogether that good, but hey, my first song fic. What can I say?**

**Hope you enjoyed, review only if you find necessary.**


	2. Optimus and Elita

**Alrighty, this is the second of two song fics centering around Optimus and Elita (totally my favorite pairing, in case you didn't notice). This focuses on the emotions they both felt after Optimus had to leave on the ARK…uh, but for the purposes of this fic we'll assume that he knew she was still alive and hadn't been killed after one lousy bomb.**

**Uh, anyway…please enjoy! Oh, wait, one note…I do use the word tears in here, but only because I felt that using "cleaning fluid" would only slightly break the mood. Only slightly. As in it would have nulled and voided everything that came prior. So tears it was.**

. B O N D . L I N K . O P E N I N G .

**Memories Two**

**Song: My Heart Will Go On (Titanic)**

**Artist: Celine Dion (?)**

**Pairing: OptimusPrimeXElitaOne**

_Every night in my dreams _

_I see you _

_I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

"Elita, I will come back to you…"

She groaned upon the rooftop of her base and tilted her head back to squint up at the numerous stars above Cybertron's atmosphere-less dome. She could only barely manage to pick out the tiny dot that was earth…the last place the Ark had transmitted from. Was he still there?

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

"I want to go with you."

He sighed heavily and gazed up at the stars. Cybertron found his optics easily; was she looking at earth, wondering about him, dreaming about him? Was she even still alive?

_Near_

_Far_

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart will go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

She let her optics fall closed as she reached out to him, begging to find his warm existence anywhere in the universe…

He pressed a hand to his chest, a wave of emotion overcoming him as he felt a small surge in their bond, as her spark cried out for his. He responded, sending her all of his love, all of his sadness, letting her know how much he missed her…

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never go until we're gone_

A bond that could reach across light years of space to meet and intersect, a love that still burned, beautiful and pure…

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always_

_Go on_

(Elita…I am here.)

(I know. I know. I just had to make sure.)

(I made a promise to you, my love. I promised to come back to you.)

(I know, Optimus. I know that. Just…please…don't forget me.)

(Never. I love you.)

(…I know.)

_Near _

_Far _

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

His spark ached. She was grieving. If he closed his optics off, he could almost see her…standing still, her fists clenched as she tried to control herself, the tears rolling off of her beautiful face…

(Don't, Elita. You don't have to be so strong. You don't have to hide the pain. Not from me.)

_There is some love that will not_

_Go away_

(I love you, Optimus. I love you.)

(Shh…Elita…wait, no…)

He felt the link weaken; he tried to grab it, tried to hold on, hold on to her…a final surge of love passed through to caress his spark, he could almost feel her hands take hold of his face, hot tears escaped down his cheeks as he released a low wail of absolute longing, missing her, loving her…

Loving her…

_You're here_

_There's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will_

_Go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

(Wait for me…)

. B O N D . L I N K . C L O S I N G .


End file.
